


Origin of the Flame

by LureOfTheSiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureOfTheSiren/pseuds/LureOfTheSiren
Summary: A fic for FinalFantasyXVNut and her OC Maria. Phoenix!Prompto was such a marvelous idea CX





	Origin of the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalFantasyXVNut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/gifts).



“Nooo!” Maria screamed as she watched Prompto get thrown through the air by the enraged basilisk.

He landed in a crumpled, barely moving heap as the others redoubled their efforts and downed the beast.

Maria rushed to his side as he rolled onto his back and slowly raised a phoenix down in the air above himself. As he crushed the feather in his hand, it disappeared and a flame encircled him. This time, though, instead of the usual quick flash of fire, a sparkling blaze burned around him for what seemed like an eternity. The four of them stood around him in shock as he gasped and sputtered as he came to.

“Prom, baby, are you ok?” Maria hugged him to herself as he sat up.

He shook his head, still trying to get his bearings. “Yeah, that was just…intense.”

“I’d say,” Noctis snorted. “I thought I was gonna have to hit you with an ice spell to put you out.”

“That was rather odd,” added Ignis, arms crossed and a slightly concerned look on his face.

Gladio reached a hand out and helped him to his feet. He still looked pale and wobbled as he started to walk.

“Perhaps we should call it a day?” Ignis suggested. No one disagreed as Gladio and Maria helped Prompto back to the Regalia.

After driving to the closest haven and unloading the camping equipment, Ignis announced he was going to the nearby town to restock on supplies.

“Oh! They have a Justice Monsters Five machine there!” Noctis remembered jumping to his feet. “Up for a few rounds?” he asked Prompto.

Prompto waived him off as he stood propped against Maria for support. “Nah, buddy. I think I’m gonna lay down for a bit. I feel a little feverish.”

Noctis shrugged and followed Ignis back to the car.

Gladio quickly set up the tent up for them and Prompto shuffled inside.

“Thanks, Gladdy!” Maria smiled.

“That’s what big brothers are for,” he said, catching her in a headlock and ruffling her hair.

“Hey!” she giggled and pushed him off her.

“Imma go take a walk and check out the area. You ok till I get back?” he asked.

Maria gave him the thumbs up and he headed off.

As Maria turned back to the tent she heard Prompto moan and then heard an odd rustling sound. She quickly pushed the tent flaps open and stepped inside.

She wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her.

The inside of the tent felt blazing hot and there in the middle of it stood Prompto. He was holding his arms out to his sides in shock, staring at the long orangish-red feathers that now adorned them. As he tried to turn to look behind himself, Maria could see that long tail feathers had torn through the back of his pants.

“Pr-prom? Wh-what’s happening?” Maria stuttered.

His face was flushed red. “I don’t know. But I’m so…hot.” He looked up to her with blackened pupils and a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh!” Maria gasped. As confused as she was, those feathers were just so beautiful she couldn’t stop staring at them. He started towards her and she took a step back.

“You’re so gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?” He brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

She marveled at the fact he hadn’t even stuttered one of those words like he usually would have. The warmth emanating from him lulled her and she leaned into his hand.

“Hmmm…Prom…”

“Zip the tent,” he whispered in her ear.

She did as he asked, and a shiver ran down her spine and settled in her core.

They had been intimate before, but this, this was just madness. Maria thought she should stop this from going further and find help for him instead, but again those feathers pulled her in. They seemed to hypnotize her.

She came out of her thoughts when she saw Prompto’s shirt land on the ground, followed by his tattered pants and boxers. Maria blushed as her eyes ran up his body. His arms, legs, and chest were sparsely covered in deep yellow downy feathers.

What really caused her to gasp was the erection jutting proudly between his legs. It was larger than normal in both length and girth and bore the same beautiful colors as his feathers. The deep yellow color of the down carried over onto the skin at its base, faded into orange as it traveled up the length, and then ended in a fiery red to crown its tip. She found it hard to tear her eyes from the sight of it.  
“Its too hot in here for clothes, don’t you think?” He was practically panting now as he raked his gaze over her body.

Before Maria could react, his hands were on her, removing her clothes for her. His feathers caressed her now bare skin as he moved about her, and she shivered in response.

Her mind was far too gone to care at this point if they got caught. The throbbing need between her legs was all that she could think of. That, and how his now majestic cock would feel inside her. “Prom, baby. I need you to warm me up,” she cooed to him.

Without another thought, he had her pinned on her back underneath him as he teased along her folds with his feathers.

“Prom, I need you so bad,” Maria begged. “I want you, I want _that_ ,” she said looking down between their chests to his fiery tipped hardness, “in me now.”

He covered her lips with his own as he thrust into her fully, capturing her moan with his mouth.

He filled and stretched her to her limit. The faster he moved in her, the more she felt like they were going to combust with his heat and passion. Time and space no longer existed to either of them. Maria clung to him, running her hands through the soft downy feathers on his chest as his hot cock hit her in all the right places.

“Baby, I’m so close,” she cried out to him, wrapping her trembling legs around him tighter as her orgasm washed over her.

Feeling her tighten around him, Prompto followed with his own release as a fiery heat tore through his body. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

As they lay together, chests heaving from their love-making, Maria’s mind cleared enough to come back to its senses.

Sitting up, she grabbed their clothes and threw Prompto’s at his chest.

“Gladio’s going to be back any minute!”

As Prompto came back down from his passion-induced high, his feathers slowly started absorbing back into himself. Reality hit him as well.

“Shit! Maria, babe – I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help myself.” His cheeks reddened, and he couldn’t look her in the eye as he quickly finished dressing.

“I don’t know what happened to you just now,” she paused and then smiled coyly, “but don’t ever apologize for it.”

Timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Just as Maria finished putting her shirt on and Prompto fastened his buckle, the tent was violently unzipped and a huffing Gladio burst in.

“I heard cries! I thought you two were in trouble,” he said painting with his hands on his knees.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gladdy – Prom just woke up from a nap,” Maria shrugged. “Right Prom?”

“Uh-hh, y-yeah! Napping! That’s all! Ha ha!” With his feathers also went his newfound confidence, Maria thought, laughing to herself.

Gladio raised an eyebrow in suspicion and swatted the air in front of his face. A small orange feather floated away as he looked at it in confusion.

“And the hell happened to your pants?” he nodded to the tattered back end of Prompto as he stood up.  
“Oh, that? Probably from the hunt? Yeah, um, must have torn them then! Oh – hey! I hear Noct and Iggy!” He bolted from the tent before Gladio could question him more.

Gladio stepped in front of Maria to block her from leaving with him.

“What?” she questioned him with a smile and ducked around him easily.

**********  
As Gladio, Prompto, and Maria cleaned up the dishes and campsite that evening, Noctis and Ignis went into the tent to settle down for the night.

“Do you think Prompto is feeling alright?” Ignis asked. “He usually loves my chickatrice rice bowl and he barely touched it tonight. I don’t think he ate a bite of the meat!”

Noctis just shrugged. “Eh, probably still doesn’t feel good from earlier.”

“You’re probably right,” Ignis sighed.

Noctis sat down and stretched his legs out. “What the…!” he yelped as something poked the underside of his thigh. He reached under himself and pulled out a long feather. “Looks like a phoenix down, but it’s way too big.”

Ignis took it from him and held it up to the lantern to examine it closer. “Curious,” he pondered. His gaze went to the open tent flaps and settled on Prompto standing in front of the blazing campfire. “Curious indeed.”

 

 


End file.
